chandlerritterfandomcom-20200214-history
Flight of the Crimson Dragon
http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6053002/1/Flight_of_the_Crimson_Dragon is a Yu-Gi-Oh!5D’s fanfiction based on the first and second season of Yu-Gi-Oh 5D’s. It is an insertion fic with fan characters, Sakura Phoenix, Dawn Phoenix, Matthew Yuki and a few others. It is not associated with the official Yu-Gi-Oh! Franchise. It was published on Fanfiction.net on June 14th, 2010 and completed on Januray 23rd, 2012. Fan Characters *Sakura Phoenix *Dawn Phoenix *Matthew Yuki Fan Characters *Sakura Phoenix *Dawn Phoenix *Matthew Yuki *Naomi (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D’s version) *Ignerous Summary Prologue: Before our story began The story begins as Sakura Phoenix witnesses the death of her twin sister, Dawn Phoenix, or so she believes. How will our heroine continue towards the future? Chapter 1: The Escape to Satellite After remaining under the care of Goodwin for two years, Sakura makes a brave and daring escape from the research center. Where will she go from here? Chapter 2: The Enforcers After Sakura’s escape from the Research Center, she finds herself in the Satellite Sector. Will she survive and learn to get along with the residents, or will she be judgmental like the rest of the city towards two certain Enforcers. Chapter 3: A Duel of Friendship; The Enforcing Match! After Kalin Kessler, challenges Sakura to a duel, she doesn’t back down. Will she win his trust, or has she met her match? Chapter 4: The Duel of Darkness After only a few hours in the Satellite Sector, a new foe appears and challenges Sakura in a duel. In the midst of the duel, she recognizes a card in the person’s deck. Does she know who this masked duelist is? Chapter 5: A Walk Down Memory Lane Part 1 Sakura reminiscences about her past before coming to the Satellite. Can this explain more about who she is today? Chapter 6: Walk Down Memory Lane Part 2 As more mysteries about Sakura’s past begins to unfold, we look back to the day she first met a certain someone. Can this explain more about what her future will hold? Chapter 7: Birds Of A Feather Sakura reminiscences about her past before coming to the Satellite. Can this explain more about who she is today? As Sakura meets the rest of the Enforcers, she gets more than she bargains for when she’s dragged into a middle of a duel. Can she prove her worth with the deck of destiny? Chapter 8: Teamwork! Destiny and Elemental Heroes After officially becoming a member of The Enforcers, Sakura encounters Team Dirty Works, again. Will she and Matthew Yuki be able to defeat the thug and the leader? Find out! Chapter 9: Prophetic Dreams After a dream of the future, Sakura knows that she has a task set for her. Will her dreams help her to change the future of a dark time? Chapter 10: The Magicians It’s time for Sakura’s first turf battle as a member of the Enforcers. Will they succeed against the Magicians, or will she be part of their next magic act? Chapter 11: Shining Hope, Sunrise Dragon! It seems that Sakura and Matt have adjusted to the lifestyle of the Satellite Sector, but when the Dark Signers strike again, will they both come out alive of this duel? Chapter 12: The Enforcers vs. Team Black n’ Blue Part 1 Three part chapter, part one. Another turf battle takes place as the Enforcers take on team Black N' Blue. Can Sakura rise up to the challenge, or will she burn by the fires of her own deck? Chapter 13: The Enforcers vs. Team Black n’ Blue Part 2 Three part chapter, part two. After one victory, Sakura continues on to defeat Team Black n' Blue, until Kalin finds himself between a rock and a hard place. Can Sakura beat him in his place? Chapter 14: The Enforcers vs. Team Black n’ Blue Part 3 Three part chapter, part three. Two down, one to go, at least, that's what Sakura thinks. When she goes to fight the leader, she's in for a big surprise. Chapter 15: The Chase! Soar, Dawning Phoenix! After many grueling weeks, Sakura's Duel Runner is finally ready for a test drive. But when Team Dirty Works is back in action, things are not going to be easy. Chapter 16: The Enforcers vs. Team Dirty Works Part 1 Three part chapter, part one. After beating Dirty Works in a duel, Kalin decides that it's time for the Enforcers to go on the offensive. Can they show Dirty Works who's the boss? Chapter 17: The Enforcers vs. Team Dirty Works Part 2 Three part chapter, part two. After narrowly avoiding a trap, Sakura continues to fight against Team Dirty Works. Will she manage against the duelist of turtles, or will she croak? Chapter 18: The Enforcers vs. Team Dirty Works Part 3 Three part chapter, part three. The leader of Dirty Works shows himself and Sakura prepares to duel. Will she fall to his dragons or will she shine like her light? Chapter 19: The Past Revealed A history of Sakura's past is revealed, along with a dangerous future. Has dark times began to come, or is this only the beginning? Chapter 20: Emissary of Fire, Flamvell Uruquizas After a certain Sector Security officer discovers Sakura's true identity, she agrees to duel him. She wins, and she remains free like the wind. If she loses, she must return to the city. Will she ride or will she fall? Chapter 21: The Enforcer’s Final Stand It's the final turf battle, and the Enforcers are ready to take on the big dogs. However, it seems like Team Non-Securities aren't fans of playing fair. Will the Enforcers finally be able to conquer the last area? Chapter 22: The Fall of the Enforcers The Enforcers aren't taking any breaks after the Satellite has become a safer place to be, but, when Kalin goes hungry for power, it looks like Sakura and the others are going to have to knock some sense into him. Chapter 23: Reunion Just when things couldn't get any worse, Sayer shows up in the Satellite, requesting for Sakura to join him and his Arcadia Movement. Will she win, or will she succumb to his tricks? Chapter 24: The Truth Sakura finally decides that it's time to tell the others the truth about her identity, past, everything, well, almost. Will they forgive her for her actions, or will she be without friends in the Satellite? Chapter 25: Betrayal The time has finally come for Sakura to return home. Before she has the chance, she learns of a betrayal by a person whom she thought was her friend. Will she let her emotions cloud her judgment, or will the Allies of Justice do the talking for her? Chapter 26: Fighting Fire with Fire ? Chapter 27: Enter: The Duelist of Water and Ice ? Chapter 28: A Blast from the Past Part 1 ? Chapter 29: A Blast from the Past Part 2 ? Chapter 30: Legends of the Past ? Chapter 31: A Meeting with Yusei ? Chapter 32: The Lockdown Duel Part 1 ? Chapter 33: The Lockdown Duel Part 2 ? Chapter 34: The Take Back Part 1 ? Chapter 35: The Take Back Part 2 ? Chapter 36: A Duel to Remember ? Chapter 37: Bloom of the Black Rose ? Chapter 38: Welcome to the Fortune Cup ? Chapter 39: Battle with the Black Rose ? Chapter 40: Promises Kept ? Chapter 41: Opposites Attract, Fire vs. Ice Naomi and Ignerous Chapter 42: Family Rivalry Matt Chapter 43: Surprise, Surprise ? Chapter 44: Trip To The Spirit World ? Chapter 45: Second Round Showdown ? Chapter 46: The Profiler ? Chapter 47: Return Of The Twilight Princess ? Chapter 48: Elements Of Water ? Chapter 49: Elements Of Destiny ? Chapter 50: Duel Of The Dragon ? Chapter 51: Satellite Shooting Star and Fiery Justice ? Chapter 52: The Fortune Cup Finale ? Chapter 53: Dark Signs ? Chapter 54: Infiltration ? Chapter 55: Clash of the Dragons ? Chapter 56: The Signs Of Time ? Chapter 57: Mark Of The Spider ? Chapter 58: Mark Of The Monkey ? Chapter 59: A Whale Of A Ride ? Chapter 60: Duel of Twilight After ditching the others after Crow’s duel with Greiger, Sakura finds herself at the Whale control tower. Can she lift Dawn out from the shadows, or will the shadows take her? Chapter 61: A Score To Settle ? Chapter 62: Destiny’s Will ? Chapter 63: Appear Now, Twilight Dragon ? Chapter 64: Signs of Doom ? Epilogue: Two Months Later ? Spin-offs *A five part short story, Believe in Your Heart, it takes place a week before Yusei comes to New Domino City. Duel Academy is having a one-day celebration, the first part is a dueling competition and the second is a singing contest. Will Sakura be victorious or will she be defeated by her rival Kyrstal Everett? *A oneshot story, Learning to Ride, this takes place after the prologue; Sakura Phoenix is both excited and nervous for her sixteenth birthday, for one particular reason is her Turbo Dueling License. For many weeks, she’s prepared for this one day of her life. Will she ride the wind and touch the sky, or will she crash and burn? Sequel Two different sequels have been published, a more direct one Return of the Orichalcos and a crossover Digimon Frontier 5D’s. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D’s Fanfictions Category:sakuaphoenix’s Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions Category:A to Z